


The Sun

by red_scorch



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Sparring, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scorch/pseuds/red_scorch
Summary: The Warrior of Light may want to take her time with him, but G'raha only has so much patience.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965205
Kudos: 44





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for @reallycoolsword! Thank you so much again for the commission, and I loved writing Fyn and G'raha so much. :D
> 
> You can find me at @red_scorch on Twitter!

It only made sense they crossed blades. G’raha still had not grown used to pulling his bow again yet and taking on Fyn’s gunblade with white or black magic was not a great recipe for success — not for him, anyway, lacking Hydaelyn’s blessing as he was. Besides, there was something to be said of the ear-splitting clang of metal against metal and the growing ache in his arms and shoulders. Fyn was a force against him, forcing him to cover all his weak spots and attempt to push back against her despite her own onslaught. But G’raha had learned a thing or two in his many long years. He would give it all he had.

It was inevitable, though, that he slipped up. His sword was knocked away and before G’raha could even so much as register it, the tip of Fyn’s gunblade lay ilms from his neck. For a moment they simply looked at each other, the sunset of the warrior’s eyes blazing bright and giddy. And then she was laughing, delighted, almost doubling over; and oh, how warm the sound was. It delighted him to no end to hear it.

When her weapon fell away, G'raha huffed, though a smile played at the edge of his lips. "Is my defeat so amusing?"

Fyn calmed just enough to respond, "Oh,  _ absolutely _ ... It's just — I can’t say I’ve been so tested in quite some time." Finally, her chuckles trailed off and she continued with a somber shrug, “Outside of world-shattering matters, anyway.”

He smiled properly this time, tail swaying. "In which case, full glad am I that I could be a worthy sparring partner."

“It was fun. Thank you.” She beamed at him briefly before her ears perked and she shifted into a grin. “More importantly, this means  _ I win _ our game.”

G’raha felt his tail gently curl up. “So it does,” he said, as if discussing the weather.

“ _ And _ you have to do as I say now.”

“Do I?” he asked, tapping his chin. “Technically speaking, nothing is forcing me...”

“Shall I trounce you more thoroughly?” she asked, abandoning her gunblade and dropping slightly, widening her stance. It was going to be like that, was it?

By all means, G’raha would never pass up the chance to spar with her; he was trying to give in to his whims more often now, after all. In lieu of a vocal answer, he shuffled his own feet apart, tail stiff and ears lowering. Fyn didn’t even wait before lunging at him. He steeled himself as she slammed into him and he grappled back against her. For a moment they struggled before they were on the ground and rolling. It wasn’t long, though, before Fyn pinned him beneath her, a strong grip around each of his wrists and the brunt of her weight along his hips. He may have given up a bit easily, but, well, she  _ had _ already won; and he was more interested in knowing what whims he might have to comply with.

No sooner had he finished the thought were Fyn’s lips on his, seeking and deep, and his breath left him by the time they parted. When she leaned up, her pupils were blown wide, her hair a mess and the light sheen of sweat covering her tanned skin almost made her glow. What light that shone through the gloom lit her even more. She was bright and G’raha could not look away. They both may have been Seekers, but truly, Fyn was the sun  _ personified _ . Azeyma had surely blessed her — and blessed was  _ he _ , that he could gaze upon her, hold her, call her friend and love and inspiration.

He also realized that the wrestling had been more than a sudden romp when she leaned down once again to kiss him before saying against his mouth, “The only thing I want from you… is  _ you. _ ”

G’raha’s ears shot up. He perhaps should have known she’d request something like this, but, well —He peered around them at the bleak landscape of Camp Revenant’s Toll, just outside of the town’s walls. “S-surely you don’t mean here.”

“Tempting... But no.” She nipped at his bottom lip. “I’m going to take my time with you.”

Back in their room at the Rising Stones, Fyn rid him of everything short of his underthings before pushing him down onto the bed. “Lay right there,” she told him before mouthing down his neck, then his chest. G’raha sighed, his fingers gently carding through her hair as she made her way further down. He would be good and obey. He certainly wasn’t going to complain.

He sighed again when her breath ghosted across where he was starting to burn hot, then inhaled sharply when she licked through the cloth. His smalls were pulled down just enough to free him and Fyn licked a slow, thick stripe over him before taking him deep. His fingers briefly tightened in her hair, the heat of her mouth overwhelming for a moment but  _ good _ , and then he was petting her as she moved. It didn’t take him long to get hard, not with how she lapped and purred around him and he found himself gently rolling up into her mouth. “Fyn…”

She pulled off him, licking at his tip before leaning back and firmly stroking him. Her gaze was intense as she looked down at him and he blushed under it, moaning softly. She beamed at him. Her hand left him long enough to remove her own clothes, though G’raha helped her shimmy out of her shorts, and she went right back to kissing him, her hand firm around him. G’raha smoothed heavy hands up and down her back, then reached around to lightly rub her clit. She was as wet as he was hard. Fyn jerked over him, finally giving her own soft groan. She pushed back into his hand for a moment before gently slapping it away.

“Stay still,” she breathed. “...And watch.”

Her back straightened and her free hand delved between her legs. G’raha watched as her hand curled and her wrist snapped up and down. She exhaled when she spread her fingers and he was briefly distracted by her grip moving along him again. For a moment she primarily took her own pleasure, rolling her hips into her hand and G’raha felt himself burn brighter. Oh, Azeyma.

Eventually, while still spreading herself, she asked him in a low tone, “Can you get the vial?”

He absolutely could. It took him very little time rummaging in the bedside table before he was handing her the small glass container and Fyn, perhaps a little hurried, slicked her hand and wrapped it back around him. G’raha groaned as she worked him over, then gasped when she moved higher to rub herself slowly over his length. He heard them slick together.

"F-Fyn… please…"

The warrior moaned softly. "I did say... I was going to take my time with you, so be good."

But…!

She showed some mercy, taking him in hand and slowly, so slowly, began to sink down onto him. Twelve, she was hot and tight and he couldn’t help but thrust up into her. She shuddered, squeezing around him and shifted her weight fully on him. “Stay still,” and just as slowly she rocked her hips. G’raha made a choked sound. Surely Fyn couldn’t keep doing this...

But she did; she drew it out long and slow, never speeding up. Her slender fingers would draw circles around herself and she’d moan low. If she thought G’raha was starting to get close at all, she’d stop and it was starting to drive him up the wall. He had pinned his ears some time ago, biting his lip to try and keep a hold of himself.

But then his love leaned down to one ear and gently nipped at it. “What’s wrong, Raha? Be good and wait.”

His last bit of patience snapped. Before he could let Fyn act, he wrapped her up and flipped them over, now pushing her down into the bed. “‘Tis your turn to stay still,” he growled—and then he was holding tight onto her hips, slamming into her. Fyn yelled, tensing up for a moment like she wasn’t sure if she wanted to try and flip them back over or stay, and she very quickly decided to wrap her legs around his waist. G’raha grunted, driving harder and he felt his nails dig into her skin. Her back snapped into an arch and yes, yes yes  _ yes, finally _ —

Fyn tightened around him as she came and even if he had wanted to, he had no hope of holding on and spilled inside her, shaking and gasping. For a long moment afterwards he moved soft and languid against her before finally pulling out. When he was aware enough to focus, he found Fyn boneless beneath him, quivering and looking so bright and warm.

His come was also starting to drip out of her. His face turned scarlet. “O-oh, let me—” He hurried to wipe her with the sheets, though a wet cloth was going to be needed before long.

As he came to lie down next to her, Fyn laughed. “I should tease you more often.”


End file.
